


[Art] Oppa Gangnam Style

by thisiseclair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chibi, Crack, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, M/M, Meme, Traditional Art, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017, Yuri!!! on Ice Music Week 2017, art work, internet meme, seungchuchu - Freeform, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: Well, what it says in the title ;) Just an artwork. Blame Discord chat for this.





	[Art] Oppa Gangnam Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rodinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oppa Gangnam Style!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038091) by [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/36306739393/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
